Historia de un taxista
by ZeoClear
Summary: One-Shot de temática musical de la canción: "Historia de un taxi" por Ricardo Arjona con los personajes de DxD.


_**Bueno este es el primer fic que publico en esta plataforma, debo decir que no es mi primera obra relacionada con DxD, tengo más en mi memoria que pronto sacare a la luz.**_

_**Sin más, espero que disfruten de este corto One-Shot.**_

_**Todos los derechos de personajes a sus respectivos creadores.**_

* * *

_**(Inserten: "Historia de un Taxi" por Ricardo Arjona).**_

**Ciudad de Kuoh, Japón.**

Después de una acalorada discusión con su mujer Rias Gremory, el señor Hyoudou Issei decide salir de su casa para seguir laborando en su trabajo.

Era un taxista, un trabajo honrado, que si bien no era el mejor trabajo del mundo, era el mejor trabajo al que podía aspirar.

**_Eran las diez de la noche.  
Piloteaba mi nave.  
Era mi taxi un Volkswagen.  
Del año 68._**

Debido a esto, su mujer y él han estado peleando en las últimas semanas, ella provenía de una familia adinerada, motivo por el cual, no estaba conforme con el esfuerzo que su esposo asía por ella.

**_Era un día de esos malos donde no hubo pasaje._**

La mayoría del tiempo Issei no podía ganar dinero, había días malos y con las discusiones, los días se volvían peor.

**_Las lentejuelas de un traje.  
Me hicieron la parada._**

Bueno, por lo menos pudo encontrar a alguien que necesitaba de su servicio, al parecer el día no era tan malo.

**_Era una rubia preciosa llevaba minifalda.  
El escote en su espalda.  
Llegaba justo a la gloria._**

En palabras de Issei, la mujer era sumamente preciosa, era la mujer más bella que jamás haya visto. Las cosas estaban mal en su matrimonio, no importaba si tenía esos pensamientos ¿verdad?

**_Una lágrima negra rodaba en su mejilla._**

Issei vio por el retrovisor esa lagrima en el rostro de la mujer, era obvio que estaba triste, el simplemente guardo silencio sin preguntar el porqué de esa lagrima.

**_Mientras que el retrovisor decía: "¡Ve que pantorrillas!".  
Yo vi un poco más._**

Se sonrojo ante tal vista, era simplemente hermosa, su mente pervertida empezó a imaginarse cientos de posibilidades.

**_Eran las diez y cuarenta zigzagueaba en reforma.  
Me dijo: "Me llamo Lavinia".  
Mientras cruzaba las piernas._**

Con una sonrisa pervertida Issei susurro: "Hermosa vista".

**_Saco un cigarro algo extraño de esos que te dan risa.  
Le ofrecí fuego de prisa.  
Me temblaba la mano._**

Al momento de ayudarla, sus rostros se acercaron, Issei pudo sentir la respiración de Lavina en su nuca, esta acción provoco un escalofrió y un sonrojo en el castaño.

**_Le pregunte: "¿Por quién llora?"._**

Con un poco más de confianza Issei decidió preguntar el porqué de esas lágrimas.

**_Y me dijo: "Por un tipo, que se cree que por rico  
Puede venir a engañarme"._**

Ante esas palabras Issei frunció el ceño, quien en su sano juicio engañara a este pedazo de mujer.

**_"No caiga usted por amores, debe de levantarse" le dije.  
"Cuente con un servidor si lo que quiere es vengarse".  
Y me sonrió._**

Ante la sonrisa, Issei se sonrojo ligeramente, pero de igual forma sonrió levemente.

**_¿Qué es lo que hace un taxista seduciendo a la vida?  
¿Qué es lo que hace un taxista construyendo una herida?  
¿Qué es lo que hace un taxista enfrente de una dama?  
¿Qué es lo que hace un taxista con sus sueños de cama?_**

**_Me pregunte._**

En esos momentos sus pensamientos eran un desastre. ¿Engañaría a su esposa con esa chica? Ciertamente las cosas no andaban bien últimamente, ¿pero engañar a su esposa?

Ya habían pasado unos cuantos días desde que conoció a esa chica, no dejaba de pensar en ella por más que lo intentara. Gracias a eso, Issei siguió viendo a Lavinia, las conversaciones siguieron hasta el punto de verse a escondidas de sus respectivas parejas.

**_Lo vi abrazando y besando a una humilde muchacha.  
Es de clase muy sencilla.  
Lo sé por su facha._**

Mientras se dirigía a ver a Lavinia pudo ver a su pareja en el camino, no sabía mucho de él, solo sabía su nombre Tobio, iba tan rápido que solo pudo ver la ropa de la chica, negó con la cabeza con una ligera sonrisa.

Después de unos minutos llego a su destino y Lavinia se metió al taxi.

**_Me sonreía en el espejo y se sentaba de lado.  
Yo estaba idiotizado.  
Con el espejo empañado._**

Tenía mucho tiempo sin acción, su esposa estaba últimamente cansada cuando él llegaba de trabajar y nunca pudo satisfacer sus deseos, esa razón estaba haciendo que poco a poco se distanciara de su esposa.

**_Me dijo: "Dobla en la esquina, iremos hasta mi casa".  
"Después de un par de tequilas, veremos qué es lo que pasa"._**

Issei se impresiono por sus palabras, pero no se opuso, sabía que es lo que podía pasar, pero… Ya no le importaba.

**_Para que describir lo que hicimos en la alfombra.  
Si basta con resumir que le bese hasta la sombra.  
Y un poco más._**

Sorprendido pero feliz, se encontraba Issei entre las sabanas con Lavinia a un lado, ambos desnudos y sudorosos. Pensando en los acontecimientos que han pasado, Issei suspiro levemente.

**_"No se sienta usted tan sola, sufro aunque no es lo mismo_**

**_Mi mujer y mi horario, han abierto un abismo".  
"¡Cómo se sufre a ambos lados de las clases sociales!".  
"Usted sufre en su mansión  
Yo sufro en los arrabales". _**

Hablo Issei con pesadez, la vida a veces podía ser una perra.

**_Me dijo: "Vente conmigo, que sepa que no estoy sola".  
Se hizo en el pelo una cola.  
Fuimos al bar donde estaban._**

Issei asistió ante las palabras de Lavinia, ya no había marcha atrás, las cosas son, como ahora son.

Ambos subieron al Taxi y se dirigieron al bar, era un lugar lujoso, Issei estaba incomodo al ver como vestían todos los presentes, pero una mirada de Lavinia lo calmo.

**_Entramos precisamente el abrazaba a una chica.  
Mira si es grande el destino y esta ciudad es chica._**

Efectivamente, el hombre estaba en el bar con una chica. Cuando vio bien a la chica, Issei quedo en shock.

**_¡Era mi mujer!_**

Tomando la mano de Lavinia, Issei salió del lugar con la respiración agitada, ¿desde cuándo le era infiel su mujer?

**_¿Qué es lo que hace un taxista seduciendo a la vida?  
¿Qué es lo que hace un taxista construyendo una herida?  
¿Qué es lo que hace un taxista cuando un caballero…?_**

**_¿…Coincide con su mujer en horario y esmero?  
Me pregunte_**

Issei no sabía que pensar, su esposa lo engaño a él y el engaño a su esposa, él se sentía engañado por su mujer, pero… Eso sería hipócrita de su parte al haberla engañado de igual manera. Lavinia sabía que él estaba mal en esos momentos, por lo que solo pudo reconfortarlo.

No sabía qué hacer, pero… Tenía que pensarlo por un tiempo.

* * *

Ya habían pasado unos meses después de ese día. Issei ahora se encontraba recargado en su coche mirando su celular, en él había una foto de su esposa.

**_Desde aquella noche ellos juegan a engañarnos.  
Se ven en el mismo bar._**

Issei escucho unos pasos y sonrió al saber de quien se trataba.

**_Y la rubia, para el taxi, siempre a las diez  
En el mismo lugar_**

Ambos se abrazaron y besaron con pasión, sonrieron mientras la noche iluminaba la dulce velada de ambos amantes.

* * *

_**Este es un One-Shot musical, de la canción "Historia de un taxi" de Ricardo Arjona. En un principio las parejas serian IsseixAsia y RiasxDiodora, pero con la reciente salida de Slash Dog cambie las parejas a IsseixLavinia y RiasxTobio.**_

_**Pero bueno, espero les haya gustado.**_

_**Addio.**_


End file.
